Like Kissing The Rain
by ChloeSnape
Summary: Hermione Malfoy leaves her husband Draco after years of being beaten. Landing at the only porch of the only friend that would allow her and her two small daughters in she can finally dare to relax a bit again. But how long will it last? -NO hiatus anymore
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything that comes with it. I also don't own the songs that are being used for this FanFiction. (It's a shame, really!)

**Summary: **Hermione Malfoy leaves her husband Draco after years of being beaten. Landing at the only porch of the only friend that would allow her and her two small daughters in she can finally dare to relax a bit again. But how long will it last?

**Hermione's POV**

I should have listened to my friends – not to my mother. "Listen to your heart!" she said. The rest would follow eventually. Yeah, right. Did she mean being threatened and beaten? Of course not. But that's what has become of my life. The first two years were like a never-ending honeymoon. Everyone believed Draco Malfoy was still evil and cruel. I didn't. I was always the forgiving one and I didn't change my attitude for him either. Well, it would have been for the better. Now, many years later it is too late to go to my friends who I had neglected to satisfy Draco. Or better: they gave up upon me. The only person I shared a friendship with ever since, was the godfather of my husband and our two daughters: Severus Snape. He was still a bit rough in my presence but he seemed to warm up to me, after I gave birth to Susan, my first daughter.

Draco blamed me that Susan was a girl and not a boy. He wanted an heir and a daughter as the first-born was disgraceful. He also accused me of manipulating the pregnancy so I got my way. The first day after the birth was the worst day in my life. He abused me and locked me up in a small room next to the baby's room. I had to listen to her crying. She was hungry and he didn't let me out to feed her. Only hours later he opened the door and said: "Shut her up! A daughter is still better than a corpse found by Aurors."

I thought it was the only time but it wasn't. Draco locked me up whenever I 'stepped out of line' or if the baby did. When I became pregnant again he announced me: "It'll better be a boy or you'll pay for it." I was in total stress: I had an household and a four year old daughter I had to take care of. Not to forget being Draco's wife meant that you had to be present at every affair that's taken event. One day I broke down, what caused the labor. Melody came 3 month too early but other than that she was very healthy and never caused any trouble with screaming or crying. Draco didn't care. He fulfilled his promise and made my life a living hell. I thought about taking my life once, but knowing that he wouldn't take care of the girls I had to stay and wait for a chance to flee.

One year later – the moment came. Draco came up totally drunk and punched me in my face after he brought me to the ground with a kick into my back. After that he dragged me into the bathroom. I knew that he waited in front of the door, but I just had to do something. I didn't want to wait another year, for Merlin's sake! So I hid my wand behind the towels and made sure all of my things in the bathroom were packed up. Draco wouldn't use the bathroom. He had his own.

After I got out, he dragged me into the bedroom were he "fulfilled his duties as a husband". I had to endure it. 'Only two more hours, and you are gone Hermione! Don't fight him now – or it will be more!'

**LATER**

It went as I thought. He fell asleep very soon and I got out of the bed carefully, not making a sound. I opened the drawer and got my packed suitcase out of it. I slipped into my cloak and shoes. Without taking another look at him, I left the bedroom and entered Susan's room. She was quiet, just as she promised. She stuffed her teddy into her backpack and gave me a hug.

"Everything will be better, honey!" I told her and we went to Melody's room. On the way we stopped at the bathroom and I retrieved my wand as well as all the things we needed: Toothbrush, Shampoo etc…

Thankfully Melody was asleep so I just had to pick her up and go. We saw the front door and my heart was racing. What if Draco woke up? Is this a good idea? Where will we go? All those questions ran through my head and I didn't notice Susan letting go of my hand and running to the door. I had no time to deactivate the wards as she was already about to open it. I heard the loud ringing. And I was sure that Draco would be down here in no time if we don't run now.

Susan was in a state of shock but she ran with me, when she heard her father screaming, cursing and coming nearer in a matter of seconds.

"HERMIONE! COME BACK HERE! YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO GO AND I WILL FIND YOU ANYWAY. YOU CAN'T ESCAPE YOU STUPID BITCH. COME BACK SO I CAN TEACH YOU TO NOT OBBEING ME!!" We were at the end of the lane and many windows of the neighbors were suddenly alit. I grinned at him, what caused my cheek to sting.

"You can't hurt us anymore. This is my game – and I am winning. We will never return to you!" I grabbed Susan's hand and apparated away.

I had no idea where I apparated to until I opened my eyes again. We stood in front of a small cottage. Finally Susan came to her senses again and she started to pull at my jacket. I fell to my knees und held her in a tight embrace, careful not to hurt Melody. She woke up nonetheless – funny enough, that she didn't before - and started to cry. I gave in as well, but I had to be strong. We weren't save yet. If Draco was sober enough to think than he would have known how to use a tracing-spell. No, I have to shush my babies and to think ahead – something I didn't do before. But it didn't help much. I just couldn't stop sobbing. Susan hummed song that sounded familiar – Runaway Train. It was just too good to be true. We are here now! But that didn't mean, that we can stay here. I never noticed that Susan fought her way out of my embrace.

I was startled to say the least when someone opened the gate for us, sneering:

"It's about bloody time."

**Snape's POV**

Even a blind man could have seen the worries falling off her, as my words sunk in. I picked up one of the bags with one arm and Susan with the other.

"Mummy is cryin', Uncle.", she stated as if it was the most random thing to do in this situation. I blinked a few times.

"It just seems like it." Moments later we were inside and I guided them to my living room. Susan instantly jumped off me and into the big armchair near the fire. After I conjured a small bed for the baby Hermione put her to sleep. Both have thankfully gone quiet after we entered the room. Leaving the same, I prepared two cups or tea and one of hot chocolate.

When I carried those back I saw Susan hugging her stuffed animal – it was the stuffed bear I gave her as a Christmas present last year – and stroking her mothers hair with the other hand. She lay on the couch vulnerable and beaten. There were bruises on her cheek. In fact it seemed that it was only one bruise covering the right half of her face. Draco surely didn't kick her?!

'Well, and if he did, I will find out soon enough!' I promised to myself and left the shadow, so that they could see me coming in. Hermione had trouble moving herself to a sitting position.

"You can lie down again." Did she listen to me? Of course not.

I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness and put down the cups. Susan threw a look at me that said: "Now it's your turn, mate." Then she returned to her armchair. I had a feeling that I wouldn't see myself sitting there anymore if she could prevent it. So I sat next to her mother and offering her a cup of tea watching her intensely. She declined at first and turned her head. Susan shook her head at me her eyes saying: "Is that all you can?"

Thank you very much.

Sighing I leaned back into the soft pillows and started to wait. Her sobbing hasn't died away yet and she was still shaking, obviously trying to restrain from crying out loud. Again I saw a movement from the armchair. The girl was climbing onto the couch and my lap afterwards. Where she drifted off to sleep slowly.

Really, I like the girl, but I was stunned at her braveness. But maybe it was just the effects of the potion.

"I have put a Silencing Charm on the bed and Dreamless Sleep into her cocoa. You can break down now." And breaking down, she did. It took her almost half an hour to control her breathing again and to stop her eyes from spilling over. It wasn't a nice picture, but she wasn't in a nice situation either. Actually she wasn't even safe now and she knew. Draco would stop by at some point.

"And then?" I didn't notice her talking to me so I looked at her questioning.

"He will come to you. What if he finds us? I don't care about myself, I only want to protect my babies." Coughing she took a sip of he now cold tea.

"Stop thinking about it for tonight. You have come so far, you should be happy. I can't imagine that Draco will search you now. You know him. He'll wait until tomorrow." I tell her calmly. She relaxed a bit – but only a bit. Nodding she replied:

"You're right, he probably thinks I'm coming back." Now it was my turn to nod. She let out a deep sigh before her expression turned to regret again. But before she could say something I fell in: "Don't you even think about it! You will not go back!"

**Hermione's POV**

I looked at him. He made it clear, that there was no place for arguing. I shut my mouth again and took another sip of the tea. Not looking at him I asked:

"How did you know, that I would come?"

"It was your luck, really. I was expecting you earlier. I put up a ward that would react to you and the children." He answered. To say that I was surprised would have been underrated. I stared at him.

"When?"

"The day you told me that you are pregnant again." Only when I realized what he just said, I stopped staring.

"But, how did you knew that I wanted to leave him and that I would come to you?" Maybe he was just guessing?

He chuckled before saying: "Well, I've heard the rumor that you are the smartest witch of your age. But to be honest, I started to believe, that it couldn't have been you. Otherwise you would have found a way to leave him earlier. Anyway, I didn't believe that you would come here either, but I couldn't think about anyone else." The fact that I couldn't go to my old friends was left unsaid, but we both knew that it was true. By now I was feeling a bit sleepy and I backed into the pillows, starting to relax when I felt a hand on my cheek.

"It will get darker, if I wouldn't heal it now. Susan doesn't deserve another reason to worry, does she?" he said, healing my bruises. I could feel the pain in my ribs and head ebbing away as I leaned into him. Why was I so tired all of sudden?

* * *

So much for the first chapter. I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry for any mistake!

Let me know if you liked it - and if you didn't.

-Chloe


	2. Chapter 2

Severus woke up early in the morning with a stabbing pain in his neck. Opening one eye, he realized that he wasn't alone. And he wasn't in his bed either. 

'Sleeping on the couch. That explains the pain,' he thought. Turning his head, he noticed that Hermione seemed quite comfortable with her head on his shoulder and her legs over his lap. Removing her bushy hair from his face to avoid sneezing, he turned his head the other way.

"Well, how did you get here?" he whispered to Susan who was staring up at him with a sleepy expression. She, too, was half lying on him.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered and rubbed her eyes. Severus thought about that. Maybe she missed her Dad, after all? "You were snoring," was the next thing he heard from her. Well, maybe she doesn't.

But that would explain his dry throat. Sighing, he moved his arm around Susan to get a bit more comfortable. He replied: "You really bring out the best in me."

An hour later, Hermione slowly awoke and gave a big yawn without wincing. Surprised at the missing pain, she touched her cheek when she remembered the night before. Severus watched her expressions change from confusion to relief in various stages. Giving a sigh of relief himself, he stretched his arm to discover, unsurprisingly, that it was numb. Pumping the blood back into his arm he asked, "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, finally becoming aware of the position she was in. She blushed when she said, "I'm sorry. Did I keep you from sleeping?"

"Not at all. Susan actually accused me of snoring."

"Oh, dear. She always speaks her mind, doesn't she?" she replied. Severus raised an eyebrow. "I wonder where she got that from."

Realizing that she hadn't moved away, Hermione almost jumped off the couch and straightened her clothes. With a worried glance over to Melody, she asked, "Did she cry during the night?"

Severus rose as well and turned his shoulders to get rid of the stiffness before he shook his head, no. "But I believe I heard her cackle a few minutes ago. You check on her, and I will see what Susan is up to."

Said, done. He found the little girl in the kitchen where she was trying to climb a chair to reach the cookie jar on the counter. He leaned on the door with his arms crossed, and coughed. Susan jumped a few feet before she stared at him wide-eyed. That surprised Severus, and he could feel his anger towards Draco rise. Unfortunately, Susan interpreted the anger to be at her and started to back away from him.

Controlling himself once more, he tried to save the situation. "Susan, don't climb the chairs. If you fall and hurt yourself your mother and I will be very upset." He then strode over to the cookie jar and held it out for her.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked, her voice very small. He shook his head and she took a cookie.

"No, of course not. But next time, just ask if you can have one, alright? Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"More cookies?" she tried, puppy-eyed. He shook his head, smiling.

When Hermione entered the kitchen, she couldn't believe her eyes. All the cabinets were open, with all their contents standing on the kitchen table and on the counters. "What happened here?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know?" She could see Severus was annoyed. But what surprised her more was Susan standing in the middle of the kitchen, her hands on her hips, tsking her Godfather.

"Mummy! Can you believe that? He don't know what Coco-Pops are!"

"First of all, it is 'he doesn't know' and second: Coco-Pops are for children; do you see any other children here?"

Thinking about a good reply, she answered, "I am a children! He should have some for me!"

"You are a child. Now, why don't you eat something else for breakfast and we will get your Coco-Pops later?" she asked her daughter in a You-will-eat-something-now-and-no-discussion way.

"But I want Coco-Pops!"

"SUSAN! Stop being a pain and do as you are told, please."

Watching the fight for another ten minutes, Severus conjured a notepad and a pencil. Holding it out to Susan he said, "Draw your beloved Coco-Pops, so I can get them, will you?"

Blinking rapidly, Hermione shook her head and helped Severus put all the food back into place.

"You are spoiling her, you do know that, don't you?" she whispered.

"If spoiling her is the answer to my splitting headache, so be it," he answered, smirking and enjoying the quiet.

Some time later, Susan was finally satisfied with her drawing and gave the notepad back to her Godfather. He in return was astonished. Her drawing was much better than he expected from someone her age. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder, who was giving Melody her bottle of milk. When shown the picture, she just shrugged and said, "She likes drawing. And she sees the package every morning."

Nodding, he asked her if she needed anything else from the shop. She thought about it for a moment and said, "I'm fine. But maybe you could buy some baby food?"

---

'Baby food, nappies…She better have a good breakfast ready when I get back!' he grumbled and made the poor man in front of him give a start and jump out of line. Severus watched the man with a raised eyebrow, then shrugged and kicked the basket on the ground forward. He had to make quite a picture: an I'll-eat-you-alive-glare on his face, his shoulders stiff, arms crossed, and foot tapping impatiently next to the baskets full of baby stuff and Coco-Pops. He made sure he bought enough to feed half of Hogwarts' population for a whole week.

Hogwarts! He hadn't thought about Hogwarts since the wards went off last night. And he was supposed to be at the final Staff Meeting before the beginning of the new term. Letting out another growl, he found himself alone in the line to the pay-point. Picking up the baskets, he strode the last meters over to the shaking girl who was unfortunate enough to have to scan the groceries.

Hermione really had a good breakfast ready when he came back. Taking one of the bags from him as he arrived in the kitchen, she noticed how light it was for its size. One look inside told her that it was three boxes of Coco-Pops. Counting the other bags, she chose to stay silent. It must have been embarrassing for him to buy all that stuff.

'But hey, it was his choice after all.' Grinning, she asked, "How many people became victims of your glare?"

"I don't glare." he replied.

"Yes, whatever…"

"Wipe off that grin, girl. Or else you won't get your surprise."

"Surprise? Oh, come on. I didn't ask for it!" She was obviously uncomfortable. 'Just like the good old days at school.' He mused. School days! He forgot again!

"I believe that's what a surprise is about. But I won't give it to you now anyway. We have to go to Hogwarts."

She frowned. "We?"

Severus served himself a spoonful of something that smelled like scrambled eggs. "Do you think I'd leave you here alone with the kids while Draco is searching for you? Get some sense!"

It even tasted like scrambled eggs, he decided after trying it.

"Too much salt."

She couldn't hide her renewed fear, even though she was rolling her eyes at his complaint.

"Do you think he wouldn't search for me there?"

"Just make sure you avoid meeting Hagrid and no one will know you're there. You can stay in my quarters while I attend the staff meeting. It won't take long; I assure you. Now sit down and eat."

Susan watched them quietly and promised herself to be of some use. Fortunately for her, she had inherited a spark of her mother and figured that they were not safe yet. So she took the Coco-Pops and went to play with her baby sister while her Mum had something to eat. Susan always sensed when something was wrong. So she stood by the small playpen Severus had arranged before and watched Melody play happily.

"I will play with you all day, Mel! Daddy can't find us when we are at Hogwarts. It's too big, remember? Mummy always tells us in her stories!"

Melody answered with a happy cackle. "Do you want me to tell you a story about Hogwarts?"

An hour later, Hermione found her two daughters playing together in the playpen, laughing like mad. She was very glad to see that Susan adored her sister so much and looked after her all the time, but sometimes she felt a bit guilty about it, too. When she was younger, her picture of a mother of multiple children was a bit different than the one right in front of her. Being an only child, she believed the older child would have to be jealous of the younger one. But what she saw was quite the contrary.

She went over to them and said: "I'm sorry, but I have to change Melody now. Do you want to bring some toys to Hogwarts?"

Susan nodded and thought about that for a moment. Then she spoke up. "Can I bring Penelope?"

Hermione grinned. "I thought you would bring her anyway. Go and ask your uncle if he can help you into your jacket, will you?"

Gathering up a few soft blocks and her Teddy – Penelope – in her arms, she went back into the kitchen, while Hermione checked for Melody's nappy and clothes.

About 15 minutes later, she carried her baby and the changing-bag to the fireplace. Severus held Susan's hand and was about to step into the green flames when he stopped.

"We won't be long. Do you need that much stuff?" he asked, annoyed. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him and replied: "Well, you look after those two for 5 hours and then you ask me that again, alright?"

He shook his head amused. "Give me the bag."

"No, thanks, I can carry it." Heaving a sigh, he thought, 'There must have been _something_ good that came out of carrying that huge bag of books in her school days.'

"As you wish. Come on, we better get going," he said instead.

Hermione stumbled slightly when she left the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. To her relief, he and Severus were the only people present.

"Where is Susan?" she asked a bit nervously. Then she heard a squeak and saw Fawkes chasing her elder daughter. Shaking her head and smiling, she relaxed again and turned to Dumbledore.

"My dear Hermione! It has been too long since I saw you last! And look how grown-up Susan is!" he beamed and embraced her.

"It's good to see you, Professor," she replied, still smiling. He waved his hand and said, "Please, there is no need for 'Professor'! Call me Albus."

Hermione couldn't refuse his friendly offer and nodded. Just then Melody started to cough and the Headmaster's eyes fell on her.

"Her mother's eyes. Curious and bright. Hope is not at all lost." He whispered more to himself than anyone else. Hermione blushed nonetheless.

"So you, too, knew I was going to run away from him," she said. Albus shook his head.

"No. But I certainly was hoping that you would. It pained me to hear of your misery and not be able to do anything about it."

Severus cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I apologize for interfering, Albus, but I better see them to a quiet place."

Albus' eyes twinkled understanding and he answered, "Oh, but of course! Please let me offer my quarters. It is the safest place for all three of them. And Fawkes. It seems to me that he has found a liking for that young lady."

Hermione had never been to his quarters and she certainly never pictured herself in them, but they were shockingly plain compared to his office. Of course, there were magical gadgets she had never seen before and pictures on every wall. But it was somehow…homey. The main room was very tall and the ceiling was similar to the Great Hall, showing the night sky. She laid Melody on her blanket in the middle of the floor and watched her reaching for the stars.

Fawkes was sitting on top of one of the armchairs. Susan was sitting in it with her picture book and it looked as if he was reading with her. He cooed every time she turned the page and ruffled her hair with his wings.

There was a huge bookshelf behind the armchair and Hermione scanned the titles. She always supposed Albus was more interested in Poetry, Philosophy and Classic novels. (If anything!) But she found a big section of Nora Roberts' novels. Romance novels.

"Soppy old man," she murmured with a grin that surprised herself. She didn't know that she would be able to smile and grin again so soon after she left Draco. But that was one more sign she had to accept; she made a big mistake marrying him and staying with him for so long. He didn't make her happy. Being with her friends made her happy. Being at Hogwarts.

Suddenly she longed to be 11 again. Entering Hogwarts the first time and discovering an exciting world every day.

Instead of time traveling she picked up one of the books and started to read.

* * *

Thank you very much for the feedback!! I didn't expect so many Reviews for the first chapter, though.

I have a Beta now, so there shouldn't be that many mistakes anymore. I would like to thank Megan again for beta-ing it ;)

The next Chapter is almost done now, so let me know what you think of this one and keep me going!

-ChloeSnape


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that comes with it. I also don't own the songs that are being used for this FanFiction. (It's a shame, really!)**

_Summary: Hermione Malfoy leaves her husband Draco after years of being beaten. Landing at the only porch of the only friend that would allow her and her two small daughters in she can finally dare to relax a bit again. But how long will it last?_

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dumbledore asked Severus who, in return, just shrugged. The elder wizard held up his hand. "Don't misunderstand my question. I think it's a wonderful idea. But are you sure you like it yourself?"

"It's the only way; the only thing we can do, Albus. And this has nothing to do with me. In fact it doesn't matter how I feel about it."

Dumbledore nodded and relaxed in his chair. "Lemon Drop?"

"You look tired." Hermione stated when Severus stepped into the living-room. The meeting today took more of his time than he thought it would. Then again he never wanted to be a part of these meetings anyway, so he wasn't surprised every one of them seemed longer than the one before. But after it was finally over, Dumbledore took the chance of visiting Hermione in his quarters again where he found her reading one of his favourite novels. He chuckled and started small talk. Only two hours later they returned to Spinner's End.

"You are one to talk." He smirked down at her and turned around to see Melody beginning to sniffle. "I believe your little one is trying to tell you something." She put down the Dominostone and made her way over to her other daughter.

"Mummy!" Susan protested.

Hermione glanced from her to Severus. "Oh, yes. We started a game of Domino. Would you mind taking over for a little while?" she asked him quietly.

"Not at all." He sat down in front of the coffee-table. "But you have to explain the game to me again, I'm afraid." he told Susan. She just rolled her eyes and fired away. Smiling, Hermione left the living-room with Melody. She was quiet demanding, once she got someone's full attention. 'One of her fathers features, I suppose.' Hermione thought grimmly.

"Come on you skunk." she said making a face and Melody let out an amused cackle.

Not even ten minutes had passed when Severus noticed a change in the air. Two seconds later there was a buzzing coming from the door.

'The wards!' he realised. Clearing his throat he collected the pieces of the game and motioned Susan, who was about to protest again, to be quiet.

"Do me a favour." he whispered. "Take your toys and join your mother. Tell her to stay in the bedroom with you until I come and get you, alright?" She saw that he was serious and hurried to do so. Severus took out his wand and let all the baby-stuff and cups vanish. Then he hid the wand in his sleeve again. He could hear loud cursing and knew it was the last person he wanted to see. But before his 'guest' could break down the door, he opened it with a wave of his hand.

"Draco." he greeted him with a hint of a sneer. "Why don't you use the door-bell like any other person?"

Draco strode past him and threw himself on the couch. He held is head in his hands and sighed. "Severus, you've go to help me. Hermione lost it completely!"

Severus feigned confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"She left! She grabbed the kids and ran away!" Draco was shouting by now and Severus prayed, that there wouldn't come any noise from the bedroom. "I tried everywhere!" Draco continued. "But I can't find her. I was at my mothers' earlier. And you know what? She kicked me out, telling me that she never wants to see me again! But I'll tell you something! My mother is covering her. And I'll be damned if I let them get away with that."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Why would you need me?" Severus knew Narcissa was able to defend herself, so there was no need to be alarmed.

"Come on, you have to go to Mother of course! Make her spill the secret of my wife's whereabouts."

The way he stressed _wife _filled Severus with rage. "Give your mother some credit. She would never admit that. She probably knows that you are here asking me for help. And even if she would tell me; do you think Hermione would come back with you?"

Dracos eyes flashed dangerously. "Whose side are you on? You are supposed to help me! You're the closest thing to a father that I have. You've got to do it! And now! And just so you know: She WILL come with me. And if she resists, I'll show her who is holding her strings. She is nothing without me, Severus. She knows that. And in case she forgot that I'll be glad to help her remember."

"I'm on noone's side, Draco! But I will stop you in case you make a mistake. And I think...no, I _know _that you make a mistake. Why don't you let her go? You always come to me and complain that this woman makes your life a living hell. You don't like the girls. You take advantage of every situation to make them feel miserable. You should be happy that you got rid of her!"

Draco tried to say something but Severus waved him off. "I am not finished! I know that you hurt her. It wouldn't surprise me if Susan would know, too. And I am glad for them that Hermione chose to run away." This time he was finished and Draco took the opportunity to let his fist smack into Severus' face. He, in return, saw it coming, but couldn't react fast enough. So Draco hit his jaw instead of his nose.

"How dare you!" Draco screamed.

Severus needed a moment to regain his balance and replied: "Funny, I wanted to ask you the exact same question." But Draco ignored him and tried to shove past him. This time Severus was prepared, though. Holding his wand to his Godsons' nose he sneered just above a whisper: "You stay out. I don't want to see you here ever again! Did you get that into that brain of yours or do I have to make myself clearer?"

Draco just smirked and replied: "You wouldn't hex me. The ministry will track you."

Severus lowered his wand and said: "You are right. How thoughtless I am!" He didn't need his wand. His fist did the job just as thoroughly. After a few seconds he realised it was a stupid idea.

That boy had one hard cheek!

"That's my only warning, Draco. You will leave my property and never return. If I see you here ever again I'll take my chances with the Ministery. Now leave!" Draco held his face and stumbled away in pain. He mumbled curses all the way down the lane where he disappeared in the shadows. Severus slammed the door shut and took a few deep breathes before he went to his bedroom. Slowly he turned the handle and stepped into the room when he got hit by another fist. This time he wasn't prepared and it hit his nose. Blinded by the stars he took out his wand and aimed in the direction of the attack. It took him two seconds to realise who the attacker was.

"MERLIN! Hermione, it's just me!" he exclaimed surprised.

"Oooooh, Severus, I'm so so so sorry! I thought you...well...Did I hurt you?" she asked panicking.

"No, I like to bleed every now and then. That certainly hasn't got anything to do with you." he snarled and sat down on the bed.

Hermione watched him for a moment and then shoved Susan to the other door. "Go and start a bath, please." She literally ran into the bathroom and shut the door, way to eager to get away.

Severus sighed. "Forgive me, I didn't intend to scare her."

"You didn't. She is like this ever since she came in. Never said a word. I figured what happened when I saw the wards activating around the door." she explained and took out her wand. "Hold still, I will stop the bleeding and then I'll get ice."

He watched her concentrating on his injuries and after a moment the blood stopped flowing out of his nose and the cut on his lip. "Nice work." he admitted.

Hermione smiled ruefully. "The blow or the healing?"

"Both actually. Your aim is pretty good...for a woman." Severus replied with a smirk, which he immediatly regret and his face crunched up in pain.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello my dear readers! In case you're wondering: Yes, I'm back! And I'm planning on staying, until my stories are finished! Up until now I concentrated on my German stories, though. But I have to admit shamefully, that this chapter was already finished about a year ago. I'm terribly sorry for the delay!

Please bear with me. I promise it's worth to stick with this story, because I WILL finish it! Promise! :)

Cheers,

Chloe


End file.
